Use of processing devices often forces users to switch between applications to transfer information/content from one application to another. For example, multiple operations such as select, copy and paste are required to complete a transfer of information from one application to another. This may create a tedious experience for a user. Furthermore, applications typically lack the ability to communicate with other applications thus further limiting a user experience. As such, it is with respect to the general technical environment of improved application command control that the present application is directed.